Draculaura's Past
by shiriter
Summary: The title says it all! This takes place after the great battle of Dracula in 1899 and Laura is the ypung normie girl that encounters him.
1. Just a girl

**Ok so this is technically a story about Draculaura's past before she became a vamp and how. It is based on the small peice that was given in the fourth book "Back and deader then ever" by Lisi Harrison**

* * *

"Laura. Laura, wake up! You have to help your mother pack!" Said a maiden staring doqn at the young fourteen year old.

"But Mother said I may sleep til I feel like waking." Laura said muffeled in the pillows.

Laura was usualy up easily but today she felt drowsy. It was the middle of winter and a thick snow coat littered the ground in Transylvania, Romania. Her mother was a widow even if she had no idea if her husband was really dead. He had disapeared the night after Laura's mother awoke the next morning of the doing. Laura spoke english and Romanian fluently and had a love for animals. Her favourite colour was pink and she and her mom got on very well in colour theme terms. She had long black hair that reached her bottom and bright blue grey eyes that reminded anyone of a stormy sea. She was trully a sight to behold.

"Laura! Do you want the master to get mad! You know what he does to us servants if we don't do as he asks and you know what he will do to your mother? Why, she's the house keeper and she is supposed to make sure Mr.D's things are always on schedule and if you don't wake up you won't be able to help." The maiden said.

"Fine, I'll get up!" She said standing up. Today she felt different, sort of light headed but that did'nt matter.

She quickly raced to the bathrooms and got into a salmon pink dress and a white aprion.

"Morning Mother." She greeted.

"Morning dear." Said her middle aged mother who was packing a box with ornaments and eyeing a checklist. "Darling have you organised Mr D's breakfast, you know how he is after a journey." Her mother said without looking up.

"I'll get it ready mother." she said hurriely on her way to the kitchen.

When she entred ther kitchen everybody was busy preparing the dinner for tonight because there was to be a big feast for a farewell party.

"Morning Laura!" Called the chef who was reading through the cook book.

"Do you know where Mr D's breakfast is?" She asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry dear you'd have to make it today." The chef said still staring at the cook book.

Laura groaned under her breath as she walked to end of the huge luxurios kitchen. It had five stoves and a large pantry and multiple sinks. The floors were black and the walls the peach colour that was said to chase flies away, not that there were many flies in the cold they had. There were many different types of meats and very few veggetable items as the mastrer and his brother, Vald did'nt take much liking to them.

Laura however was against the eating of animals as she took up the passion of taking care of sick and injured animals and hoped to become a animal docter one day but in her time 1899, women were nothing and much less young girls like herself. She had only taken care of the family dog, some bats that fluttered around the tower at night and some poor mice that had been attacked by the chef, and all of them always lived.

As she wisked some eggs she thought of what it would be like if women had power to do things but soon got bored at the thought of thinking about politics. Her thoughts were soon flooded of the boy she had met on the feilds a day ago. He was obviously from the mainland or America as people called it and his name was Valentine but she could tell he was full of himself. She had also thought of some other boys she'd met but she tried her best not to think about boys no matter how boy-crazey she was, she lived in a time where romance was for the French and those girls that ended up living in rich families but she was only the house keepers daughter working for one of the royals of the country, that did'nt make her important.

She had alomst cut her finger with the knife she was handling because of her thoughts of her unimportance to the world. She looked down and saw the dish was ready to be served, she just hoped she did'nt take too long and that there was still time to put it on the table before Mr D arrived.

She quickly grabbed a lid for it and jogged out the door towards the dinning area. She went through the large passage ways covered with portraits of the ancestors of the master. She soon reached the door that lead into a huge dining room with a long table that could host twenty or more poeple at a time. She had never sat at a table for a meal before, she usualy took her food and ate in the kitchen with the others. She set the food down at the head of the table and stared at a granfather clock. It was twenety past nine, and the master was not due till half past so Laura looked around. Nobody was there or coming and she most certainly did'nt want to do the washing so she decided to take a huge risk for her age, to play pretend just like she did as a young child. So she tied her dress up to around her thighs and untied her hair from it's neat bun so that it fell down around her back. She passed to the other end of the table and sat there. "Why Count Dracula, what a beautiful home you have!" She said in her snootyest voice. Then she passed to the other end and said in her deepest Romanian voice "Why thank you miss Laura."

Then she went back to where she started and pretended to make a toast and then she ran to other side and so on until after a few minutes she fell over one of the chairs and landed on the soft persian carpet, but as she looked up she came face to face with a pair of shiny black shoes and as she looked higher up she saw a pale face staring down at her. She then realised this was Mr D and even if she had;nt ever spoke to him before she felt calm but emmbarissed.

She quickly stood up and pushed her dress back down around her legs and curtsied, "I'm sorry Mr D I..I mean Master." She said almost covering her face. He just looked at her and then spoke, "Vhat is your name, miss?"

"L-L-Laura." She stuttered getting afraid.

"Alright miss Laura I think you have some more important duties to attend while I have my breakfast." He said sternly.

Laura left the room with the speed of a train turning bright red all over, but when she got out she saw mos of the the servant girls standing there watching her with amazement. "You-you SPOKE to him!" Said one of them.

Slowly Laura nodded before walking off.

_How long was he there?_

_Is he mad?_

_Howcome I never heard him?_

_I WAS SO CRAZEY! I SPOKE TO HIM OF ALL PEOPLE!_

_Why did I role play him?_

_Why was I so childish?_

These questions all boggled in her head not knowing the answer to any of them.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! More coming soon!**


	2. Before the move

**Here is some more! Thank you all so much for the reviews! :D**

* * *

Everything was perfect! The guests had arrived, the band was playing the Chauldage to which people dance to on the ballroom floor. The chanderleir was decorated with even more crystals than it possesed, the windows were halfway draped with golden curtains and the floors were polished to their unique marbel texture. The food was made all ready in the kitchen and was being placed apon the dinner table that stood in the main dinining area apassageway futher. What made it even more spectacular were the guests from all the places you could imagine! They were all dressed in their finest dresses and suits. It seemed like a dream where everybody was happy. All of the servants were happy, all accept Laura.

"Laura! Can you sheck if the muffins are ready!?"

"Laura! Could you see to it that the shelves in the dining area are clean?!"

Laura had her hands full and was having such a bad time. "Why does this happen to me and not the others?" she said softly as she carried trays of maincourse meals out. She was'nt allowed to dance or eat or even look too long at the guests. She esspecialy avoided the master since her preformance this afternoon mist of the older servants were laughing at her, only if she were sixteen she would jion them. They were allowed at the party to take care of the children brought by guests but Laura was still a "child" to everybody else.

She looked around at the fancy dresses and thought how uncomfortable they must be and then her eyes fell apon the master. She saw him gaze at her with wonder and she got a fearfull shiver, fell and tripped falling on the marble floor dropping food all over the area she fell on.

Instead of helping her they women laughed and the children teased the men stared and Laura...she cried. She cried and cried until she ran out burying her face in her hands. She was'nt crying because she had fell and scraped her hands and knees, not because people had laughed at her, not because she had emmbarrised the master and not because she felt jealous of the people at the party, it was because she felt trapped.

She saw how all those people had choises in life and could think about what they wish and talk to who they feel and could be themselves but she, the daughter of the house keeper had no choise. She could'nt choose what to do or what to say. Everything was her fault or her duty.

She ran up the steps to the bell tower ignoring the cries of the chef asking her to clean up the mess. She ran up and up not caring about the pain she was experiencing in her legs and lungs.

Soon she got to the top and felt weak so she sat near the window, watching the snow covered forest wishing she could just get on a horse and ride to it and live there taking care of the wolves and bears that lived there. She would need to runaway and learn to ride a horse and have to make some more dresses for she only had three.

Troubledby her thoughts she finaly fell asleep on the window of the belfy.

* * *

_Flap, flap, flap. CRASH! Flap, flap, flap. CRASH! Glass breaking and tumbling noises followed by squeaks._

Laura woke up from the noise. She knew she had been asleep for a long time for she could no longer hear the ballroom music. _Flap, flap, flap. CRASH! _Laura knew that sound. She heard it whenever a bat hurt it's wing or was leaning to fly. She knew what to do for she had done this lots of times since she was eight years old. She crept up to the attic area to find all the bats out but one unusualy large one on the ground flapping violently trying to fly up towards the window.

"Oh! Why, you poor fellow! What have you done to your wing?" Laura said coming towards the bat. It stopped fluttering and looked at her with frightened brown eyes but it did'nt move away like other bats do. "It's ok, I'm going to help you. I've dne this before and when I pick you up please don't flutter about?" She said very gently hoping the bat will understand.

She stooped down and sat infront of the bat. It just looked up at her not even shrinking back.

"Now, let me see what type of bat you are." She said while gently lifting it. "You must be some kind of fruit bat cause vampire bats are very small and oh..." She said as she saw it's fangs. "You're a vampire bat. Maybe a new species becase you are very large for your breed, are'nt you boy? Well, are you a boy?" She asked turning the bat around but it quickly fluttered so she had to put it down. "Ok, I won't look there!" She laughed as she thought of it's human like nature. "Let me feel your stomach if you are a girl maybe?" She strugled to get the bat to open it's wings but she soon felt it was a boy.

"Alright, now let me fetch you some raw lamb from the kitchen and then I'll fix that wing of yours!" She said setting the bat down.

She soon returned holding a bowl with small bits of raw meat and a bags filled with first aid supplies. She let the bat feed until it was full. It did'nt eat the meat it only sucked out the blood.

"Alright now I need you to trust me. I'm going to take hold of your wing and put some healing medicine on it and then bandage it up, alright?" She said staring at the bat in the eyes. She lifted him gently and it winced in pain as she unfolded it's broken left wing. There was a peice of wood in it and it was twisted. "How did you get that miniture stake in your wing?" She asked it.

She felt it press up against her stomach as she removed it and then applied the healing lotion. "I'm going to bandage it up for you and I'll check on you everynight for seven nights from now, alright?" She said bandaging the wing into a closed postition.

She then hugged it close to her and it seemed to relax. She then stroked it's fur gently and rocked it until it fell asleep. She quickly made it a nest with one of her summer dresses and thn put it in the library storage where she usualy took care of the bats she cured. She gave it one final kiss on the forehead before leaving to go to bed.

* * *

"Laura! Laura! Laura! Wake up! My dear congradulations!" Shouted the nurse as she ran up the stairs to awake Laura.

"My dear! You have gotten the best opportunity!" She yelled as she shook the sleeping girl.

"Nmg. What is it?" Laura said opening her eyes.

"Laura! The master wants you and only you to tend to him for the next seven days! He even scheduled the move for thursday instead due to his broken arm!" The nurse shouted happily.

Laura's eyes went wide with excitement. She was finaly allowed to talk to him and she won't have to clean and sew all day like the others. Without a word she ran to the bathroom and put on her best dress. Her green frock which she got fir her birthday last year and was in best condition.

"Now be carefull. He is a bit shakey from his injuryand I even found him in the libray strorage when I went to wkae him up." The nurse said surprised.

_Oh dear, what if he saw my bat! What if he wants to talk to me about keeping strange pets? What if her yells at me for leaving my dress there? _Laura thought

* * *

Laura crept slowly to the master's study. He was sitting in an armchair with his left arm bandaged up. He wore a black suit and was facing the door.

"Yes, sir, you called for me." Laura said in a soft voice,

"Yes, I did. I found zhat you have quite interesting skills vith medical activity and better than the nurse so I vould prefer zhat you take care of my injury. Cleaning it a dressing it, bringing my food and my messages and reading zhem to me." He said

"But, sir, I was never taught to read or write." Laura said worried.

"I shall teach you how to read, write in both english and romanian asvell as french." He said smiling at her.

"I shall fetch you your breakfast." Laura said walking out the door.

_Is this really happening to me? How can this change happen overnight?" _

* * *

**So, I leave it there for now! Review! :D**


	3. Falling to the blood

**Heres some more of Draculaura's past!**

* * *

She had been caring for the master for at least two days. It was'nt as easy as she thought! The count had taught her all sorts of things that are not usually taught to slaves and housekeepers but she also had been running all over the place to fetch his folders, belongings and business documents while still helping to pack and taking care of the bat everynight in secret meaning...no sleep! She was tired almost everymorning and was starting to wear out she could take it until the evening before the move...

"Laura! Laura! Are you alright? What has happened? Why you have fainted!" Cried one of the nearest maidens she had seen Draculaura fainting while retrieving the count's dinner.

"What happened Erica?" Asked Laura's mother, Alina. She had once been married to a Centurion but after he died she moved with the gypsies to Dracia or Romania and was taken in to be a housekeeper.

"I don't know she just...collapsed as if dead!" The maiden answered.

"Well thank you for telling me, we should probably get into a warm bed it's snowing quite a lot and I don't want her sick, we have enough to handle" Her mother stated.

"Yes ma'am, shall do so." Erica replied before picking up the young girl.

Erica layed Laura on her bed and covered her up real warm before the girl fluttered her lashes and opened her eyes just a squint.

"Erica...I can't..I mustn't...I have too much to take care of and the master was teaching me how to write properly, please let me out to him?" She begged in a weak voice.

"No Laura, you need your rest, I've heard you and your mother coughing in your sleep at night and sometimes during the day, you should get some sleep so you'll be fresh for the move." Erica said before blowing the candle out and leaving.

* * *

"Vhat! She fainted? How can zhis happen to such a young girl?" The Count asked shocked. His arm was quite alright and was just sprained for the time being.

"I'm sorry sir...umm Master but she did and we have no clue what could be wrong, maybe she's just tired." One of the maidens stuttered for she had never sen the count so shocked.

"I'm going to see her tell Vlad I'm busy if he ask for me." He said standing up.

* * *

"Laura? It's me Count D, are you alright, I vas quite vorried after hearing of your accident." He asked in a kind tone a hyptotising tone, almost haunting but not airy.

"Oh...yes Sir, must I get you anything?" Laura said trying to make her voice strong.

"No, the question is can I get you anything. You see I found your little bat friend and since he was healed I set him free but I have a feeling zhat you have been staying up late to take care of him aye?" He asked almost smiling.

"Oh...um..yes he was badly injured so I took good care of his wing until it healed." She said slowly.

"Well my dear looks like you need some rest so now sleep, you shall be moving tomorrow and I the next so the house shall be in order." And with taht he left so he could interfere with the girl's sleep no more.

* * *

The next morning was the busiest Laura had ever seen! All the furniture were on the back of horse carts all wrapped in cloth, all the other stuff ad been put into wooden crates and suitecases. Unfortunatly her mother was feeling ill and had to be put to sleep on a horse cart with several other sick people all wrapped in blankets.

She had fed the horses, readied the travel packs, help dust last minute places, pack extra last minute things, pack her own things and still she felt sick.

She had coughed up a lot of blood but she ignored it, maybe it was the weather.

"Laura, you ready to go?" One maiden asked passing her.

Laura felt very sick so she just smiled and nodded.

As Laura got into the cart she wrapped herself in her warmest blanket made of sheep fleece and leather. It reminded her of a hug, a hug from the Count and there wa something about him that did'nt seem natural.

She had heard rumors of him before, some said that he never falls asleep at night some say they've seen him turn into animals like bats and wolves and some even said that he stores blood in wine bottels and drinks it.

She did'nt belive them ofcourse, she noticed that he enver went outside but that did'nt make him a _vampyre. _She did however feel there was something strange about him and hpefully any of the rumors she heard will be proved wrong.

* * *

The cold bitter snow, the slow speed they walked. It had been four hours and the carts were still traveling. The oxen and horses were walking a slow pace while pulling the heavy carts. They had'nt even reached half way when Laura's mother started coughing terribly. Blood splattered all over the cart and they had to stop three times to replace the blankets.

Dark was falling soon and the tempreature was dropping fast. The sun faded like a broken put out fire, clouds closed in and it began to snow.

The wind blew and the snow fell harder and harder until the black horses looked white.

It grew darker and darker and bats flew from the trees while wolves howled in the distance. This was Laura's first time outside at night away from the castle. Sure she had once stayed up all night to help a mare give birth to her foals but even that was inside a barn. She looked up hoping to see the stars she saw from the bell tower but when she looked up she saw clouds foging the sky while snow fogged her eyes and the wind blew her hair.

She coughed hard and her hand got covered in her own blood. She felt weak and tierd. She had'nt eaten all day for the fear of throwing up. She ate some soup earlier that evening but even the heat had'nt warmed her. It just added more heat to her fever but she felt as cold as ice.

They stopped again but this time it was'nt her mother. It was'nt a log or ditch. They found the carcass of a young girl in the snow. She was bleeding and had cuts all over her. That could only mean three things: one, bandits might be living in the forest, or gypsies like Bulgaria was known for, two, she could have had the same disease as Laura and her mom and have died but the closest discriptoin of what could have happened was wolves. The forest was crawling with them at night and when food was scarce they'd somethines raid a house from the village in the valley.

The cart drivers discussed something before moving onward. They whipped the horses so they ran faster. It was really dark now and the wind was blowing but the worst was the wolves, howling all around them like a plague of ghosts crying out into the moonless nightsky.

They howled louder and louder meaning they got closer and closer while the horses ran faster and faster until they did'nt need the whips anymore.

The howls we so close now if you looked closely into the trees you could see their yellows eyes staring at you. The horses whinneyed in fear and galloped down the mountain as fast as possible they sun out of control. The first two carts fell and rolled over while the rest got blocked and bashed.

The wolves ran all around the group now enclosing them and chasing the horses haywire scatering them all over the forest never to be seen again tonight while the rest got attacked and bitten on while drivers and other grooms helped fighting them off.

Three men and five women died that night due to the crash and wolves and they lost many horses. Laura hoped that her mother was safe since the second cart had been the sick cart. Laura jumped from the cart but was too weak to land on her feet and landed on the cold wet snow freezing her body even more.

She ran down the side of the mountain to the crash and found them carrying her blood splattered mother to another cart. The first one had been some belongings which were fine but the horses were gone. They had to stop and start again in the morning and hope some horses will return.

Laura coughed up another handfull of blood and wiped it on her blanket hoping nobody saw. "Mother! Mother!" She yelled

"Yes Laura...don't worry I'll be fine. I love you." Alina said before falling asleep. Laura walked up aagin, the snow still fell hard. She coughed and coughed more and more blood until she fell down in the snow which burried her hair and and back in the snow while she coughed up blood. still wide awake but unable to move.

The last thing she saw was one of the drivers walking towards her and calling somebody before everything fell black.


End file.
